Fate of a Fight
by Rolling With The Cahills
Summary: Before I start, I must say this is my first FanFic. Please, cut me some slack! Amy and Ian are ordered to slaughter each other, but what happens when they don't know its each other they are up against? Dan is missing, Natalie escapes from her father, Jonah, Alistar, Irina, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ned, Ted, and Sinead come back for good or worse? Find out in Fate Of A Fight!
1. Chapter 1

Amy's life has been anything but easy after beating the Vespers 3 years ago. That was the last time she saw her brother Dan before they had a intense fight. He threatened to leave, and she told him to go and never come back. Her anger of him not wanting to go back to the united states twisted her words and she hasn't had contact with him or anyone else that was involved in the clue hunt since. To distract herself, she went through elite spy training and has gone on numerous missions. She was dating who she thought was the love of her life for a a year and a half before he broke up with her and left her just like her brother did. He left her because he never saw her because she distracted herself with work. She cried herself to sleep night after night. After that break up, she decided she would never get attached to anyone again and replaced her hurt feelings with numbness.

**Amy's POV**

I'm startled by the ringing of my phone. I've been put on desk work for the day which is not ideal because all I can think about is my break up and dan. A gut wrenching feeling hits my stomach and then I realize the phone is still ringing. I pick up the work phone.

"Hello, amy speaking. How may I help you?" I say in a sweet tone through the phone.

"beware" A sly voice says sending chills down my spine.

"Who is this?." I say in a firm voice biting my lip, but the person on the other line has already hung up. I take a gulp of voss water hoping to relive my racing heart beat.

"Amy you're needed in the bosses office." A sweet voice says. Penelope. The bosses assistant. You barley ever see her out of the bosses office let alone anyone but the two of them in there working. I turn my chair around to see her holding files on the Lucians and Janus branches. I nod and jump up from my chair. This better be a mission, I think to myself. I don't want another chilling phone call. I swift my way through the hallway to the elevator to the madrigals strongholds boss. I reach the very bottom floor and walk down a long corridor to the last door on the right. The doors swing open and I see Fiske sitting at his desk reading an Lucian file while janus files are sitting on his desk. I clear my throat and he looks up from the file. I walk forward and take a seat. Fiske closes the file and puts it on the pile of the janus putting it back into the drawer and locks it. He then turns to me.

"Hello Amy. I called you down here to ask, Whats on your mind?" Fiske asks standing up to get both of us a cup of coffee.

"Nothing really just work." I lie right through my teeth.

"I know you're lying Amy. I know all about the phone call you got this morning." Fiske says calmly pouring two cups of coffee. My whole body tenses and I bite down hard on my bottom lip.

"Do you know who was?" I say in such a quiet, trembling voice I'm surprised Fiske heard me.

"No, but we narrowed it down to two branches that it could have came from." Fiske says turning around walking back and placing the creams and coffee in front of me. He sits down and starts typing into his computer keyboard.

"It came from the Lucians were assuming Amy. They were tracing the phone call, Luckily we traced them before they hung up. They found out we were tracing them so they hung up. We traced them to this address in London" Fiske turns the screen so I can see. While sipping on my coffee I see a mansion, surrounded by a pool, and trees.

"Are you sure they're not Janus?" I ask taking down a gulp of coffee making my throat burn.

"Well, no. We're assuming they're either Janus or Lucian. We're sending you to this address to... kill the people in this house." Fiske shutters at the word kill looking at me. I squint my eyes with my lips in a firm line.

"You don't think I can kill anybody do you? You think that I couldn't even hurt a fly? Well you're wrong. I'll go home and pack a bag. When I come back you can suit me up then send me on the jet." I snap quickly digging my acrylic nails into my leg. I just had an attitude with the boss of the madrigals, let alone my former guardian. Fiske perks up a smile and shakes his head.

"Just because you moved out last year doesn't mean you have to have an attitude with me missy, but you're going to need body guards if you're going to leave this building." Fiske says running his hand down his face. I cock my head to the side.

"Why?" I ask confused even though the answer is pretty obvious on Fiske's face.

"Once they tracked you down, they were going to kill you Amy." Fiske says staring into my green eyes blinking fast like he's trying to keep tears from escaping. I understand that this meeting is over. Fiske snaps his fingers and in seconds four body guards are in the room. I want to ask more questions, like why would someone want to kill me? I haven't hurt anyone in the past 3 years everyones only hurt me.

"Let's go back to your condo and get your things Ms. Cahill." One of the four men in matching suits said. I stood up and walked around Fiske's desk to kiss him on the cheek. All of a sudden he stood up and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Please be safe." Fiske says still holding me.

"Always." I say in a shaky tone threatening tears. I've never seen this side of Fiske ever. When Fiske lets go of me, he pats me on the shoulder. I understand why he's so scared. this is my first kill mission, With my targets wanting to kill me.

"You may not be my daughter, but I love you like one, and always will. I am so proud of you Amy." Fiske says in a soft tone. I nod my head biting on my lower lip keeping the tears back. I turn around to see all the body guards smiling at us. I walk in the middle of all four of them and we walk out of the room towards the elevator.

**Ians POV**

"So what was the point of calling her and letting her company track me?" I say walking into the lucian strongholds leader, also known as Vikram, my father.

"She'll come to your house tomorrow night so we need to evacuate everyone but you and a team of body guards. You will need to kill her Ian. She is an elite spy, one of the best in the world. She is as good as you, if not better. If she gets the chance, she will kill you. Don't give her that advantage." Vikram says explaining to me. It goes straight through one of my ears and out the other until the word kill is involved.

"You want me to kill a girl?" I say shocked and wide eyed.

"She isn't just a girl. Do you remember Irina Sparks? This girl is a better spy. She makes Irina look like an amateur." Vikram says knowing he's caught my attention.

"Why me father? Why can't you kill her? Or anyone else in the stronghold?" I ask confused but surprised. This is an extremely important mission, and my dad wanted me to be the lead of it.

"It'll make me have a bad reputation killing a 19 year old." Vikram says. My mind wanders to Amy when he says 19 year old. Tomorrow's her birthday. The last time I've spoken to her was when I cut off her ear lobe for her to give up one of the clues. Maybe I should call her and apologize with a happy birthday along with it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Vikram snaps at me. I shrug my shoulders and puff out my bottom lip.

"Is this some kind of joke you? An world class spy is coming to your house tomorrow with a mission to kill you. Go enjoy your last night out. You'll probably be dead tomorrow anyways." Vikram shoos him out of his office. I shrug it off and go to salon in downtown london to darken my hair and put new dark brown lowlights into it. On my walk there, I can't help but think about Amy. I wonder what she's doing right now. I then frown remembering seeing her run off and kiss her boyfriend after they defeated the Vespers. I violently push open the door to the salon attracting eyes my way and asks for the usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter might be a little boring but I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more action! I promise. If you want you can include what you want to see in the future chapters and I'll defiantly fit it in somewhere! Enjoy and I will update in a few days :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I'm forced to sleep in the madrigal stronghold panic room with 4 other men which are my body guards. All of them are knocked out but I can't stay focused. I'm suppose to kill someone in less than 48 hours, and if I fail I'll be the one dead. My mind suddenly drifts to Ian. Tears start streaming down my face remembering how Ian and I dated 4 years ago during the fight against the vespers. It was on my birthday too, the day she felt something change inside of her.

**Flashback To 4 Years Ago On Amy's Birthday**

I stir from my nap to my phone vibrating. I rub my eyes and reach to the side table to snatch my phone. It's a text from Ian. I tiredly read the text over and over.

"Hey babe. Happy Birthday and Happy 1 year anniversary! Meet me in your hotel lobby at 6:30 tonight. Love you :) -I" I roll out of bed and swift slowly to the bathroom to take a hot needed shower. I evacuate the shower and the bathroom mirrors are full of steam. I drag my finger over the mirror creating a smiley face. Tonight is going to be perfect. I think to myself. I wrap my hair into a towel and wrap a white fluffy robe around my body. I click my phone on to check the time. 4:30. I still have lots of time. I stroll out of the bathroom and open the door next to the bathroom door to reveal a walk in closet. I skim through the shoes until I find the Louis Vuitton Shiny Sandal heels Natalie bought me when we went shopping. I walk over to the handbag selection and grab the light brown Louis Vuitton alma bb I bought shopping with Natalie. I go over to the dress section of the closet and pull out a cream silk cowl neck ralph lauren dress that Ian bought me for christmas. I stroll out of the closet and back into the bathroom and clicked my phone to check the time again. 5:00. I have a hour and a half for hair and makeup. I call my stylist and she shoots up in the elevator to the penthouse. She takes one look at me in my cream dress and nods. She wand curls my hair and braids it on both sides and pins it to look like a braid crown. She does my makeup winged eye liner and a cool crème color eye shadow. It's 5:45 by the time she finishes with my eye lashes and gives me the nod of approval. I decide to meet Ian at his hotel across the street. I dash out the door and head out to the elevator dropping 75 floors fast. By the time I get across the street I see the jewelry store is on sale. I walk and open the door. I'm greeted by the jeweler. She has beautiful platinum blonde hair and is the perfect tint of tan with her beautiful snow like blue eyes. I peer through the glass counter and notice the perfect gold chain and gold snake ring.

"Can I see that please?" I indicate the gold chain and ring. The beautiful woman unlocks the back of the counter and grasps them and places them on the counter.

"We can engrave things too, I see you have a beautiful Ralph Lauren dress on and I'm guessing this is a anniversary present. Who's the lucky boy?" The woman smiles with her perfect white teeth.

"Thank you, and yes this is an anniversary present, and Ian Kabra." I grin brightly but when I try to wipe off the grin it won't go away.

"He's a lucky boy. You look gorgeous tonight." She smiles then holds out her hand. "I'm Jenna by the way."

"I'm Amy." I shake Jenna's soft perfect hand.

"So do you want anything engraved?" Jenna says glancing down at the jewelry.

"Can you engrave, 1 year My Lovely -A" I smile and Jenna nods and snatches the snake ring with diamonds for eyes and grabs a tool and begins engraving it into the ring. In 5 minutes the ring is done and looks great.

"The total is 3,500 dollars." Jenna reads the cash register. I hand her my credit card and she slides it in the machine and hands it back. "Wait!" Jenna says sprinting behind the counter and is clutching something in her hand. "Here." Jenna hands me her business card. "Call me whenever. Tomorrow or 10 years from now. I don't care if you're only 14, I'm 18, not a big difference. Have a nice date Amy. Also Happy birthday." Jenna smiles and walks away in her black long sleeve silk short dress with killer designer pumps. I stuff the business card into my purse and I decide to bring it up to Ian's hotel room. I walk into the elevator and listen to the elevator music until I reach the top floor. The Penthouse. I glance to see the door is ajar and stroll right in. I walk into the kitchen with a smile plastered on my face to see a girl in her bra and panties strutting around. I see Ian walk out in his Ralph Lauren tux and the girl walks over to Ian and kisses him. Ian's beautiful amber eyes widen and pushes her back. He scrunches his eyebrows staring at her confused and in shock. Who is this girl? Why is she in my hotel room? He thinks to himself. I clear my throat and they both jump. Ian looks beautiful. His just showered silky jet black hair, his gleaming amber eyes staring into my shimmering green poignant eyes. I slowly walk over and into the kitchen and up to the girl. I jab the half naked girl hard right in the jaw and she tumbles to the marble floor knocked out. Ian stares at me backing away expecting the same treatment.

"Here." I speak shakily, slamming the ring and gold chain on the counter. I begin to spin away but Ian gently grabs my hand but I snatch it away quickly. "Why would you do that to me if I was nothing but good to you?" I weakly whisper tears rushing down my face.

"Are you crying?" Ian asks stepping in front of me. Ian has never seen me cry, ever. Nobody really did. I sniffle and stroll past Ian towards the door. I slowly spin around and now my hair is plastered to my face, soaked.

"Please don't try to contact me anymore. I'll let you get back to whatever the hell you were doing." I spin on my heel and walk towards the elevator. I hear Ian yell "Its not what it looks like Amy!" So much for the perfect birthday. I finally get into the elevator and slam the lobby button with my pointer finger. Right as the doors close, I collapse to the floor pulling my knees to my face and wrapping my arms around my legs, and begin to sob even more.

**Present Time**

Remembering that day is so painful. I wipe the few tears from my eyes. I feel my right ear and feel the nub. My stomach churns reminiscing about my ex carving my earlobe off because he needed an clue. I don't understand how he could when I was screeching in pain. I take a deep breathe and click my phone on to check the time. 6:00 am. I asend from my bed and tip toe out of the room. I sprint quietly to the World Class training room. If I'm going up against an elite, I'm going to have to be my best. I think to myself softly opening the door walking in.

**Ian's POV**

I wake up to my father spurting water on my face. It's 10:00am in the morning in London.

"You need to wake up, you need to train." Vikram yells into my ear setting the custom made glass cup on the side table.

"I will, later. I don't even know who I'm going up against. What's her name?" I tiredly reply shielding my sparkling amber eyes from the sun seeping through the window.

"Her name is not what's important. Reports just got called in from the Janus, she was raised up to world class this morning. Now you need even more training before she arrives up. She's on a jet here now. You better be showered and ready in 30 minutes, or I will haul you out of your bed and to the basement myself." Vikram turns towards the door on the heel of his gucci shoes and stomps out the fancy wooden door slamming it. I tiredly sit up and swift my legs over to the wooden floor. I strut into the oversized bathroom. The floor is sparkling polished granite, along with the counter that has two fancy silver sinks installed into it. There's an oversized bath tub in a small room in the right corner and to the left is an oversized waterfall glass shower. I turn the nob to hot and wait for the shower to heat up.

By the time I'm dressed in my training clothes it's 15 minutes since my father has stormed out of my room. I decide to eat breakfast. I pick up the phone on the custom wooden side table next to my bed and dial the downstairs number to the kitchen.

"Hello wanda, can you prepare an yogurt parfait for me please?" I hang up the phone and stroll over to the full body mirror in my walk in closet. I run my long fingers through my hair debating if I like my hair light brown or not. I shrug it off and begin to walk downstairs.

"Thank you Wanda." I smile clutching a spoon and devour the creamy yogurt parfait fast.

"Since when do you eat Yogurt Parfaits?" Natalie asks confused but laughing walking into the kitchen in her school uniform. "Also I like what you did to your hair, it looks nice. It suits you." Natalie smiles. I turn around and see her smiling at me.

"Since I have to go train in 5 minutes and needed to get something fast to eat." I smirk back at her. "and thanks, but aren't you suppose to be at school?" I cock my head to the side still smirking.

"You better hurry before dad kicks your ass, and don't tell anyone I'm home." Natalie says blinking her amber eyes. I nod in agreement and set the dish on the marble island counter and jog down to the basement just making it in time.

"Get in there now." Vikram snaps pointing at the door right as I make it outside the training room. I walk in and take a deep breathe. Here goes nothing I think to myself.

**Amy's POV**

"Now that we beat the vespers now what do we do?" Dan says as he snatches his duffle and starts stuffing his dirty and clean clothes together inside of it.

"Dan, you're suppose to separate the dirty from the clean." I smack my forehead with my left hand. Dan puts both of his hands out saying 'what's done is done.' I sigh, smiling, shaking my head. "What am I going to do with you?" Dan shrugs his shoulder pulling out his laptop case and sliding his laptop into it.

"So I was thinking we should go back to the states." I say smiling at Dan. Dan whips his head around with a cold glare.

"I never want to go back Amy. Never!" Dan shouts. I jump not expecting him to be so sensitive about going back.

"Come on dan, we have to. We know it better then here." I calmly state looking out the window to see the Effie tower.

"No. I'm not going back, ever. You can go but I'm not. I don't want to be apart of any of the cahill family. You and your boyfriend Ian can go back but I wont!" Dan screeches. My face goes from a soft smile to an wobbling lip and wide eyes. Dan tugs at his bottom lip knowing he's gone too far bringing up Ian.

"Ian is not, I repeat not my boyfriend!" I roar tears rolling down my face. I pull back my hair and point at my ear. "He did this to me. For a damn clue. I would never go back to him. If that's how you truly feel, leave! Leave and never come back!" I screech, quickly covering up my mouth. I can't believe I just said that.

"Fine." Dan says so calmly I think everything's alright until he picks up his bags and storms out of the room.

"Dan wait." I say scamper after him out into the hallway where I see a Vesper holding Dan's mouth. He has a gun in his other hand and it's pointing right at Dan's head.

"Wa- wait. Plea- please do-." I stutter trying to get the words out, but I wasn't quick enough. The vesper pulls the trigger shooting straight through dans head. I hear a loud scream and don't know where it's coming from, until I realize it's coming from me. The vesper watches Dan's lifeless body fall to the ground with a thud. Right as it does he glances at me. He raises the gun up towards me, I twist around as fast as I can and begin sprinting towards the elevator wailing, and pounding on hotel doors for help. I twist my head around and the vespers gone but I still sprint until I run straight into something making me come to a hault. I slowly look up and examine the Vesper standing in front of me.

"Boo." He whispers and shoots the gun into my torso. I wake up drenched in sweat and wheezing heavily. I can feel my heart racing and tears descending from my eyes. I glance at the setting of the room and realize it was all just a nightmare. I know Dan left safely. I glance out the window and realize I'm in a private jet. I remind myself all about my kill mission and my upgrade to a World Class spy and smirk. I slowly ease myself out of the memory foamed seat and pace myself into the cockpit of the plane.

"Hello, how may I assist you Amy?" The flight attendant asks rising up from her seat.

"Hi, I was just wondering how far we are away?" I grin sweetly looking into her ocean like eyes.

"Actually we're about 10 minutes away, may I assist you back to your seat?" The flight attendant asks trotting towards me.

"Actually can you stay with me until we land?" I whisper so only she can take it in sounding a little too nervous then I wanted to sound.

"Of course, Amy." She grins and I follow behind to her to my seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter took freaking forevver to write. I had like nothing to go by and no motivation at all. I wrote it all in like 3 hours then I read a few fan fictions and I was like oh my gosh mine is absolutely terrible compared to there's. So I may have rewrote everything so yeah. Reviews are forever appreciated they give me motivation so I'll update faster and write faster :)))))) I'm trying to make my chapters longer and more descriptive so I hope you like this one and I could always use tips on what you guys want to see later in different chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues, if I did Ian and Amy would be dating a long time ago. **

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

After stepping off the Private Madrigal Jet, I'm still in awe from my dream. I tiredly peer around the tiny recently shoveled private airport in London. I'm clutching two of my duffles in my now numb shaking hands and 3 of my suitcases sit on the ground adjacent to my legs. I twist my wrist and blink at my watch. It's 6:00pm. I tilt my head back looking up at the beautiful lit up starry sky and sigh. Tonight was going to be crazy. When I come back to reality, a white Bugatti Veyron rolls up side by side to me. The drivers side door opens and Fiske begins to laugh. My eyes are wide and my jaw is dropped to the ground. Fiske tosses the keys to me. I quickly drop my duffles and clasp my hands together catching the keys. I scrunch my eyes brows confused.

"Fiske, why are you here and why do you have a 4,000,000 dollar car in front of me and why did you just give me the keys?" I utter in amazement. I've been asking for this type of car since my 16th birthday. I gaze at Fiske and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"It was just pocket change, and I wanted to get you something to motivate you to kill. Amy, I know just behind your tough exterior is the same person that was there, inside you when you just started the clue hunt. You've grown up a lot since then, I'll give you that, but you're just like your mother. Hard ass on the outside, soft on the inside." Fiske speaks hoping he hasn't gone too far bringing up the clue hunt and my mother. Just hearing about the clue hunt and my mother sends chills down my spine and tears prick in my eyes.

"So am I driving?" I rapidly change the subject, blinking the building up tears away. I take a deep breathe smiling and staring at the car then turn my attention back to grinning Fiske.

"Yes, do you know where the closest salon is?" Fiske questions me like I've never been to London before. I breathe outwards.

"Yes, but I don't understand. Why are we going to the salon?" I interrogate Fiske who just chuckles.

"Early birthday present. Come on lets get your luggage in the trunk before we freeze out here." Fiske walks over to me and grabs two of my suit cases off the ground and carries them to the trunk and tosses them in.

"Be careful with my new car!" I laugh but I'm dead serious. Fiske puts his hands up, shaking his head, smiling. After we finish putting my luggage in the trunk, Fiske slams the trunk down shut. I wince as if I'm in pain. Fiske rolls his eyes and walks to the passenger door sliding into the passenger seat. I hop into the drivers seat and I'm stunned by the interior.

"Wow." I can barely even get the one word out. The fresh smell of Leather seats, the newly put in polished wooden dashboard, its all breathe taking. Fiske snorts.

"If all your going to do is look at the interior, maybe I should just send it back?" Fiske jokes but I inhale sharply at the threat. I put the key into the ignition and press on the gas pedal slightly.

"Fiske. I-I c-can't believe y-you go- got me this." I stutter and bite my lip after the words are out. Stupid, stupid, stupid Amy! Can you go one day without stuttering? Fiske just smiles at me as I head onto the main road towards the salon.

I swerve into a parking spot just outside of the salon. Pedestrians on the streets take a double take at my new Bugatti. I smirk and flip my shiny reddish hair behind my shoulder. I clutch the door handle and the door rises above me. I step out of the shimmering white Bugatti and gently push a button on the keys which closes, and locks the doors. I twist around with sass and strut my way through the salon doors.

"Amy, I know how long you've wanted to dye your hair, so I'm letting you dye your hair blonde." Fiske smiles and I stare into his somewhat dull green eyes. I suddenly find myself giggling jumping up and down like a 5 year old and quickly stop.

"Thank you Fiske." I smile with my perfect white teeth and skip up to the counter and ask for a permanent hair dye of blonde. Little do I know, dying my hair would save my life later.

"I don't know why you want to dye your hair, only so many people have this beautiful reddish complexion naturally." Kaitlyn my hairdresser expresses while she divides my hair. Another beautiful hairdresser seats her client that has luscious black hair, a dark skin complexion, and gorgeous grey eyes.

"What's with the smile Leah?" Kaitlyn turns her attention towards Leah who is giggling and smiling like she can't control it. Leah has fair pale skin, reddish hair like mine but it's far from natural, and cold blue eyes. She jumps back into reality and looks at her nike tennis shoes and blushes.

"I just had a really good night last night." Leah exclaims still giggling.

"Did you sleep with someone?" Kaitlyn laughs eyeing Leah while mixing my hair dye. Leah's face turns tomato red while she doesn't make eye contact and focuses on her clients hair. "Oh my gosh, you did!What's his name and what does he look like?" Kaitlyn squealed taking a brush and running it through my hair.

"He's tall, he has really shiny black hair, he has a cinnamon like skin complexion, and a really silky british accent." Leah pinches her cheeks together blushing. Kaitlyns mouth drops.

"Is it that guy I did his hair for yesterday? What's his name, um Ian! Ian Kabra!" Kaitlyn squeaks with excitement. "Good pick he's cute!" Kaitlyn and Leah both giggle. I stare down at my feet. Ian Kabra. The name haunts me. I pick up my now heavy, sweating hand and wipe my face and trace my fingers over my missing ear lobe. My heart shatters, I close my eyes like I'm in pain. My body shutters and Kaitlyn glances at me through the mirror. "Are you okay? You look really pale." Kaitlyn stares at me, painting my hair in blonde dye. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kayla biting her lower lip looking at me. I nod and glance at myself in the mirror. My face is as white as snow, like I've just seen a ghost. Forty gruesome minutes of hearing how great Ian is in bed goes by and my hair is wrapped full of tin foil.

"Okay, here are the hair hood dryers. You have to sit under them for about twenty minutes. Amy meet Kayla, Kayla meet Amy. You two can keep each other company!" Kaitlyn smiles and helps us put the immense domes over our heads and flips a switch turning them on. "Holler if you need me!" and with that Kaitlyn swayed her hips away.

"I feel so bad for you." Kayla was the first one to break the silence. I glimpse over at her visage face. "I mean, once they brought up Ian's name, I was aware of the tension in the air. It was thick enough to slice with a chain saw." Kayla frowns.

"I mean, I know him. We used to have a history, but not anymore. I haven't talked to him in years, but I've also been in America that whole time." I shrug masking the pain.

"I can tell you've never got closure from him. I went through the same with my ex." Kayla nudges my arm. "Don't let it get to you girl. I can understand just by gazing in your eyes, he did something dreadful that screwed everything up. Not you. Stop blaming yourself, let yourself be happy." Kayla whispers so only I could hear. Tears prick into my eyes. Kayla notices and takes ahold on my hand and squeezes it. "He'll return into your life one day. You just have to determine if those mistakes he made, are worth forgiving." I nod letting a few tears tumble from my eyes. By the time Kayla's advice is finished, an alarm begins to beep.

"Your hair is done girls!" Kaitlyn yelps sprinting towards us. She takes ahold of both of our hands and speeds us to the hair washing section and sits us down. Leah and Kaitlyn begin unraveling our hair from the tin foil until all of it is out and washes our hair. I'm lead back to where I started and my jaw plops down. I run my finger through my now blonde hair. I shake my head, smiling.

"This is unbelievable. I love it!" I twist around and tug Kaitlyn into a large tight hug, we begin hopping out of happiness.

"I'm glad you like it!" Kaitlyn hugs me tighter. After I release Kaitlyn, I spot Kayla with her now reddish brown hair. We both hold our hands to our mouth when we look at each other, then drag each other into a tight hug. After our hug I pull out my note pad from my Louis Vuitton purse and jot my name and phone number down on a sheet of paper and tear the piece of paper out.

"Here." I smile handing Kayla my number. "Call me whenever. Tomorrow or 10 years from now." I beam quoting my friend Jenna I met 4 years ago. Kayla nods and hands Kaitlyn her Credit Card. Fiske motions his hands to the door to say 'I already paid, lets go we have things to do.' I wave goodbye to my new friend and trudge out the door to the drivers side of my new car I almost forgot about.

When I pull up in the parking lot of the Knightsbridge Hotel, I spring out of the car and toss my keys to the valet. I look into the man's dark grey eyes and see he's exhilarated. I silently laugh. Fiske and I snatch all my luggage and wander into the hotel and request the suite. Fiske and I step into the elevator and no words were spoken.

"I will not be staying while you are on your mission. I will be flying back to the states." Fiske says not making eye contact with me. I twist my head and stare at him, my heart feels like it's just been torn out and stepped on.

"W-why?" I stumble on my words. Gosh Amy you have to work on that. I prod my acrylics into my leg.

"It would be too dangerous for anyone close to you to be in the same country as you. If you're getting threats, we could be in danger too." Fiske whispers staring at the elevator doors. When Fiske says this my mind wanders to Dan. My heart plunges thinking about him getting hurt. I take a deep breathe to hold back tears. I nod understandingly and when we're at the top, I realize, this is Ian's old hotel room. The one I caught him cheating on me in. Fiske sets down all my luggage and grasps my head in between his hands and pecks my forehead with a quick kiss.

"I wish you the best of luck. Be careful. Please." Fiske ogles my eyes and quickly breaks the eye contact. He twists and walks out the door shutting it behind him. I glace at the kitchen and begin to daydream. I suddenly come back to reality and painfully look away. I can't be distracted. Not now. I stare at my watch, it's 11:30. My birthday and my time to strike will be in 30 minutes. Who knew I'd start my 20th birthday killing.

**Ian's POV**

Vikram and Natalie just departed on there way to the bahamas. According to Vikram if I'm getting death threats, it's not safe for people close to me to be in the same country. I roll my glistening amber eyes. I was not prepared for tonight. I'm still a tiny bit hungover from the previous night. Oh what a mistake. I was pissed about Amy so after Kaitlyn dyed hair at the salon I took one of the girls home. We had a little too much of a crisp tasting white champagne and we may have fooled around. After we fooled around, I fell asleep and when I woke in the morning, she was gone. I don't even remember her name. What was it Leon? It's not like I should remember. It's not like she was my type. Definitely not my type. She was too full of herself, definitely not like Amy. Amy had pale skin like her, but Amy's pale skin was flawless. Leon's dull grey eyes were cold and lifeless. Amy's sparkling green eyes were full of compassion and love. Leon's hair looked like Amy's, but Leon's black root's were starting to come back in. I smack my forehead. Why am I thinking about Amy? I shouldn't, I can get any girl I want. Girls way hotter then Amy. Her birthday is in 15 minutes, but last time I saw her, I carved her ear lobe off. I don't think she'll ever talk to me again. I trudge out of my room and down the many corridors until I reach the marble stairs. I walk down them quickly. The doorbell rings, surprising me. Who would come over at 11:50pm? I peer out the peep hole to see a skinny blonde woman outside shaking. I swing open the door and she glances up at me. She's pale with a few freckles on her red cheeks. She has light blonde long hair full of snow and plastered to her drenched face. I squinted closely to her emerald green eyes. They seemed familiar, very familiar.

"Hello?" The woman who is about a head shorter then me waves her pale hand in my face. I blink myself out of my daydream.

"Hi, yes what do you want?" I scruff examining her. She definitely was not poor, with her Prada heels, Ralph Lauren blue skinny jeans, Louis Vuitton hand bag and a Prada sleeveless shirt.

"C-can I c-come in?" The woman's teeth are chattering. I nod and side step out of the way so she can enter. "T-thank you." The woman's body is shaking uncontrollably. I can't help but feel bad. I wave her to follow me and pace my way through the dining room to the vaulted ceiling living room. "Y-you have a ve-very n-nice house." The woman holds her hands close to her shaking body.

"So you're American?" I smirk at the woman and wrap a heated blanket around her bold shoulders.

"Yes, born in massachusetts, but I wouldn't say raised very well." The woman smiled brightly. Could she be apart of the Madrigal branch? That is where one of the strongholds are. The woman glanced at me then at the couch like she was asking for permission.

"Make yourself at home." I smile back. This woman gives off very familiar vibes. "Do you want some champagne?" The woman nodded. I lean down towards the freshly carved wooden polished coffee table with the letter L engraved into it and snatch the remote. I hold it out to her and she gently takes it. She presses the on button, she flips through the channels until she lands on the tv show "Gossip Girl"

"It's a marathon!" She squeals doing a dance while still sitting. I smile at her. What is this girl doing to me?

"Do you want something to change into? Jeans aren't comfortable to sit around in." She twists her head around and I stare into her green orb like eyes.

"Sure, sweatpants would be nice." She sweetly smiles at me. Everything this woman does is so familiar. She hops up and I lead her upstairs to my closet. Natalie wouldn't be pleased if I gave a stranger her Prada or Ralph Lauren clothes. She finds a pair of Ralph Lauren athletic fleece sweatpants, and a black Prada t-shirt that hung dangerously low, almost to her knees. She laughed when she saw her baggy clothes in the mirror.

"You look lovely." I smiled at her, looking at her in the mirror. Her body tensed up, then calmed and she smiled back at me. Why did she cringe at that sentence?

I lead her back to the living room and dashed to the kitchen, got two glasses imprinted with the letter L and Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999 champagne. I speed walk back towards the living room to see the woman engulfed in Gossip Girl. When I plopped down, she jumped and placed her hand on her chest wide eyed.

"You scared me!" She laughs and playfully hits me. We both giggle. I set both of the glasses on the wooden table and popped the cork out of the champagne bottle. I carefully poured the pink champagne making sure not to spill any on the Ziegler Mahal carpet. I pass the glass full of pink champagne to the woman and clink my glass with hers.

"Cheer's to a new friendship." I smile at the woman and she grins back. We down the glass of champagne and curl up together under the heated blanket. Her light, pale head is on my chest and my arm is around her.

"Chuck and Blair are meant for each other. Even though they do some unforgivable things to each other. They love each other, that's what matters." The woman giggles. This makes me think of Amy. My body tenses. "Hey, are you alright?" The woman twists her head to look me straight in the eyes.

"I just realized I never caught your name." I say nonchalantly hoping she wouldn't catch me in my lie.

"I'm Hope. You are?" Hope squints her beautiful green eyes at me.

"I'm Viktor. You have a lovely name, Hope." I lied right through my teeth again, Hope's body tenses but quickly calms.

"It's nice to meet you Viktor." Hope's face began to turn red, she quickly turned away and laid her head back on my chest. Hope and I were in season 3 when I suddenly hear a soft breathing. Hope fell asleep. I smirk and turn off the TV and close my eyes hoping that tonight I wouldn't have any nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry I haven't posted in like almost 4 months! I've had a really hard time the past few months. I was writing away and I was about a page in then I got the news that one of my best friends from a few years ago committed suicide and I just lost all motivation to write so I apologize for that. Anyways IceCreamGurl6455 is now the official BetaReader for this story! *cue angels singing* She's like a god and she makes my chapters 100000000x better and I'm extremely excited to work with her. As always I love feedback so please review! It makes me wanna write faster to be completely honest. okok go read this now and tell me what else you would want to see, well read about! Xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues I am not that cool**

**Amy's POV**

My golden wristwatch is crested with the letter M, and it sends a small shock through my body to slowly wake me up. I glimpse at my surroundings and smile. He did not suspect me. I smirk. I slowly tug my body from his grip and skip over to the love seat to grab my Louis Vuitton purse. I riffle through my purse until I find the syringe with a deadly poison inside. I glance back over at the handsome man snoozing peacefully on the couch. Guilt saturates my mind, and my stomach churns. _Today's my birthday_, I reason. _I shouldn't be killing someone who seems so nice._ He let a woman into his house; he let me borrow his expensive clothes. But common sense takes over. _He wanted to kill me_. He started this, and now I will end it, but before I do, I will get the truth out on why he wanted to harm me. I move across the carpet and gently plop myself down next to him. I lean towards him, and when I plummet the needle into his forearm, he jumps and twists his head until he is staring at my face.

"Answer my questions, and I won't put this poison into your vein." I sternly whisper into his ear, letting my lower lip tickle his ear. I feel Ian's body tense. I smile, but my face quickly returns to its normal inscrutable expression. _I'm about to kill someone. I can't be smiling._

"What do you want to know?" Ian slyly asks, acting as if his life isn't at stake. I slowly wiggle the needle implanted in Ian's arm and his jaw tenses. My heart beats slightly faster, and I feel a teensy bit guilty for enjoying this.

"Why do you want to murder me?" I ask in a measured tone. Ian chuckles, and I slowly turn the knob that inhibits the poison from running through the small tube into Ian's arm. Ian instantly stops laughing. His jaw tightens, still staring straight into my eyes. It's like I am mesmerizing to him. I tighten the knob on the tube, and the poison is again contained.

"My father put me up to it. He believes you're the best spy in all the branches, and that you needed to be eliminated." Ian whispers coldly through clenched teeth. I chuckle slightly. Suddenly Ian grasps my wrist and twists it. I feel a burning, popping sensation in my wrist but keep my trademark stoic expression. I take my other hand and rip the knob off so the poison is free. Ian grunts in pain, but still keeps a firm grip on my wrist with one hand. With the other, Ian rips the needle out of his arm. I smirk knowing that he will pass out in about 4 minutes. I twist my arm, making Ian's wrist bend uncomfortably and causing him to release my wrist. I quickly kick Ian in the chest, sending him back into the wall. Ian hits the wall with a thud and slams his head into the drywall, which leaves a hole in the wall.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, but at least I can spare you the embarrassment of explaining exactly how a girl beat you." I chuckle. Bending down pulling the pocket knife out of my knee high sock, I grab the pocket knife and flip it open so that the blade is in view. All of a sudden, the door bursts open.

"Ian? Ian, are you here?" Natalie yells, before stomping through the empty hallways in her Prada heels. My body tenses. I'm not killing another family member of his; this was a mission only meant for him. I quickly close the pocketknife and stuff it back into its makeshift sheath. My heart is racing as I sprint to an open window and dive through it.

"Ian! There you are." Natalie walks into the living room, glancing first at Ian on the marble floor, then at the gigantic flat-screen showing _Gossip Girl_. "Your favorite wine, a girl's purse, gossip girl, my heated blanket, and a hole in the wall? Did you just have a girl over that just beat the shit out of you?" Natalie grins widely with her perfectly bleached teeth before erupting into laughter. Ian runs his hand down his frustrated face and nods. "Well, don't let me interrupt. I know we were supposed to be on a plane going somewhere, but I forgot my favorite Ralph Lauren dress. I'm just leaving; give me two minutes and I'll be out of your hair. I have to say, I'm surprised; we all thought you still haven't gotten over Amy," Natalie snickers walking out of the room, her heels clicking on the marble floor. Ian groans, and then he blinks as he loses consciousness.

I drop down from the roof and hit the ground running. "Shit, my purse." I curse to myself as I hurry to my hotel, dressed in men's clothing. I'm barefoot, and it's snowing, and I can feel the frostbite slowly consuming my toes. I rush through another eighth of a mile until I reach the hotel. I scurry into the lobby and let out a sigh of relief, though my toes are almost frozen through. I glance around the room and realize that everyone is staring at me. The attention makes my face heat up. I may have overcome most of my shyness, but that didn't mean I would be headlining on Broadway or hosting my own talk show any time soon. I limp over to the elevator and press the up button, hissing through my teeth at the pain shooting up my arm from my wrist. I slowly cradle my possibly fractured wrist in my good hand and wait for the steel elevator doors to open. By the time I get into my suite, the snow on my feet has melted. I need a long bath. I cringe at the kitchen replaying the events of what happened here 4 years ago. I strut over to the fridge and grab a bottle of champagne.

"Happy birthday to me." I sigh, popping the cork, taking the bottle to my lips. I reach up and grab a wine glass from the cupboards before I make my way toward the glamorous master bedroom's bathroom to run a bubble bath.

**Ian's POV**

I awake with a massive headache, lying on the marble floor. I glance around to see the living room torn up as if a tornado had passed through. I slowly get up off the hard, marble floor and notice a Louis Vuitton purse on the Versace couch. That woman. She did this. I slowly limp over, grab the purse, and begin searching through it. I find keys to a Bugatti, a hotel brochure, and a passport with the name Hope Parchelli. I decide to track this woman down. She _will_ pay for trying to destroy a Kabra. I take a sip of my wine and head out to my Lamborghini Veneno Roadste, still holding the woman's purse. I toss it into the passenger seat and take off towards the hotel she is staying at.

When I arrive the hotel, I am haunted by the looks of it. The memories of Amy breaking up with me here make my stomach twist uncomfortably. I still have no idea where that nasty skank that broke us up came from or how she even got into my suite. I shake off the disturbing thought and hop out of my Lamborghini. I toss the keys to the valet and watch his eyes gleam with happiness looking at my car. Peasant. I think to myself while rolling my Amber glistening eyes, smirking while walking into the hotel with the Louis Vuitton purse clutched in my hand. I stroll over to the front desk to a woman who can't be more older than 23. She glances up from her computer and takes a double take at my face as her face turns bright red.

"Hello love. I was wondering if a Hope Parchelli was staying here, by any chance?" I smile with my perfectly white teeth, charming her. The woman is speechless. _Such a peasant_, I think to myself. The woman choked on her words just nods.

"Su- sui-." The woman struggles to speak.

"Suite." I finish the word for her. "Thank you." I say in my silky British accent. I turn around on my heel and walk towards the elevator. I hear a sigh of relief come from behind me. Charming women is my specialty; it has been since I was 14. The elevator shoots up to the 75th floor. When the elevator doors open, I slowly walk out towards the Suite's doors. I clench my jaw tightly, grinding my teeth. I take a deep breathe in and twist the doorknob. I silently creep through the door and glance at the kitchen. I close my eyes, pained. I twist the snake ring on my middle finger almost obsessively, and I feel as if I'm going to be sick. But I can't. _I am on a mission. I have a job to do_, I silently tell myself, shaking off the bad thoughts and continuing to move silently through the suite. I hear water running and slowly descend into the master bedroom. The master bedroom is made up of only the finest furniture, from Versace bedding to Burberry chairs. I sneak forward towards the master bathroom doors, staring through to see the same blonde haired woman from my house. Tears are running down her face and her wrist is double its normal size. She places a ice pack gently brushing over her broken wrist and winces in pain. I rip the door open and Amy jumps. She has a Ralph Lauren bikini on.

"I believe you forgot this, Hope," I snicker, throwing her designer purse to the ground. Amy has a look of anger in her eyes.

"Yes, I did. Thank you _so very much_ for returning it." Amy snaps, glaring sharply at me with her beautiful Jade eyes.

"Get…more dressed. You're coming with me, and if you don't do what I say, you will pay for it." I say, my voice so void of feeling that I barely recognized it. I turn on my heel and walk out of the bathroom slamming the fancy monogrammed door. I place my pointer and middle fingers to my temples and massage them; sitting down on the Versace bed. "Have no feelings, Ian. She is just a girl who wants to murder you," I whisper to myself. "Don't give in, Ian. You're a Kabra. Kabras do not give in," I continue.

Ten minutes later, Amy exits the bathroom in a white Ralph Lauren robe. She sighs and rolls her eyes when she detects me in the room.

"Upset to see me, love?" I snigger, staring her down. Amy just sighs, grabs her duffle bag, and scurries back into the bathroom. When she finally exits of the bathroom, Amy looks magnificent. She is wearing a black leather Ralph Lauren dress, a Black Onyx-Oval Pearl Cuff, and Jacoba Suede-Crystal Sandal heels with a Prada purse. I admire how the tight leather dress compliments her curves.

"Eyes up. I'm not a picture on a wall that you can stare at." Amy snaps, startling me. I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Grab your bags, my car is waiting downstairs." I let the words roll off my tongue. Amy shoots me a dirty look and scoops up her duffle bags in her good wrist. I dial in the number of my limo driver and order him to drive us to the airport. We awkwardly stand in the elegant elevator as it drops 75 floors down. "Ladies first," I say with fake grin. As she walks out of the elevator, I can't help but notice how beautiful her body moves when her hips swing.

"Eyes up," I hear from in front of me, knowing it was her. I quietly chuckle to myself and follow behind her into the back of the limo. While sitting unpleasantly in the back of the limousine, I decide to shoot Amy a quick 'Happy Birthday' text. I type "Amy Cahill" into my iPhone 6 text messaging and can't help but notice the emojis next to her name. My heart suddenly plummets when I realize I haven't had the heart to go back and delete them. Amy was, is, my one of my two weaknesses; the other, naturally, being my sister. I quickly type in the words "Happy 20th birthday! I hope it's great. :)", press "send," and quickly lock my phone. Amy's phone goes off only seconds later. The smile on Amy's face quickly fades when she sees who sent the message.

I smirk. "Something wrong, love?"

"N- no. I j- just, I'm fine." Amy fights to get the words out. She said she was fine, but her facial expressions say otherwise. Amy pulls her Prada purse into her lap and begins digging through it until she pulls out a small rectangle sheet of paper. A business card. From the looks of it, she is dialing a number from the card into her phone. She chucks the card back into her purse and rapidly taps away at the screen with her thumbs.

"We'll be arriving at the AirPort soon." The chauffeur hisses over his shoulder before rolling up the partition.

**Amy's POV**

I could feel Ian's gaze on me for over half the ride. I had just stared out the window and watched the passing buildings fly by one by one. My phone begins to vibrate in my hand. I slide it out from in between my legs and sharply inhale from the name on my screen. Ian Kabra. Just then Ian spoke.

"Something wrong, love?" He smirks at me then glances down at my phone then back up to my face. My heart sinks into what feels like acid burning it apart.

"N-no. I j- just, I'm fine." I spit the words out quickly feeling tears sting my eyes, threatening to drip down my cheeks. I look back at the screen of my phone and stare at Ian's text. I decide to reply with "Long time, no talk. Thank you." I send it quickly. Out of the corner of my jade eyes I spot my purse. An idea suddenly pops into my head. I snatch the purse and drag it onto my lap and examine the inside. I find Jenna's business card and quickly put the number into my phone and text her. Hopefully, I didn't wait too long to talk to her again. I lock my phone and place it gently back in my lap.

"We'll be arriving at the Air Port soon." The chauffeur says, rolling up the partition. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger. What am I going to do? Fiske is going to think I'm dead. _Oh no. Fiske is going to think I've been murdered._ I think to myself. I run my hand down my face. _Everything will be all right._ I tell myself. _Everything will be okay._

"Hope. Hope, HOPE!" Ian yells in my face causing me to snap out of my daydream. I stare straight into his amber eyes and harden like a statue. "Come on, we're here. Behave or this gun I have, will go through your head." Ian threatens. I nod my head nervously. Ian takes my arm and drags me out of the limousine and grips my hand in his.

"Wh- What are yo- you doing?" I question struggling to pull my hand from his grip.

"We're going to pretend that we're married, so we can get both of us on the plane without a pat down." Ian snaps jerking my arm making me stop squirming. We walk in through the doors with the chauffeur carrying my luggage. Slowly, cautiously, carefully, and most importantly normally, we trot up to the front desk. The woman on the other side is rapidly typing into her computer keyboard. Ian clears his throat and the woman peeks up from her computer.

"May I help you two?" The woman takes glances at me, then at Ian and blushes.

"My wife and I were actually looking at a flight for first class to Beverly Hills, California." Ian says smoothly like nothing is sketchy; except for the fact that I'm his hostage.

"There is a flight actually for Beverly Hills, California that will take off in 15 minutes, but you probably wouldn't make it through security in time." The woman apologetically says frowning.

"If you can get us on that flight without security ma'am, I'd be willing to pay 1,000 dollars if you could make that happen." Ian slyly whispers leaning forward closer to her, making her face light up. The woman nods quickly and hands us two tickets to Beverly Hills, California. The woman stands up and steps out from behind her desk.

"Follow me, please." She shyly orders as we follow behind her like ducklings. As we patiently wait for the woman to sweet talk the security men, Ian breaks the silence between us.

"May I inform you now, if you pull any funny business, I won't hesitate to kill you." Ian murmurs softly but seriously with his silky British accent. I inhale sharply, and my body is stiff from fear. The woman from the desk twists her head towards us and motions her hand, as if to say, "It's okay! I got you through!" I believe I am in shock, but my mind cannot pick a reason why. I fought through the clue hunt at the age of 14; this is nothing compared to that…or at least so I thought. I find my courage, and quickly direct my feet towards the woman and Ian.

"Enjoy your flight to Beverly Hills, and congratulations on getting married!" She smiles brightly at the both of us. Ian and I trot rapidly through the hallway towards the plane. I was so focused on catching the plane that I didn't even notice Ian's hand clasping my wrist. As we flatten our feet on the plane, we both release a sigh of relief.

"Your seats are over here." A beautiful, tall, tan flight attendant gestures towards our luxurious first class seats. "My name is Jenna, I'm the flight attendant for first class. If you need anything, at all, just holler at me!" Jenna smiles with her perfectly white teeth. My heart plunges. Is this the Jenna I met 7 years ago? Jenna analyses Ian's ring. She nods and struts away towards other passengers._ This is going to be a long plane ride._


End file.
